


The Other Dunham Doesn't Find Peter Attractive

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=3896326#cmt3896326</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Dunham Doesn't Find Peter Attractive

Olivia looks her over curiously. "Is that sweater new?"  
  
Astrid looks down at the crimson cardigan she's wearing. "Uh, no. I've worn it a few times."  
  
"I wonder why I never noticed it before," Olivia muses, her eyes focused on Astrid's chest. "You look beautiful in it."  
  
The conversation stops as Walter and Peter return with lunch, but the butterflies in Astrid's stomach flutter the rest of the day.  
  
***  
  
"Something smells amazing," Olivia declares one morning as she comes into the lab.  
  
Astrid points to the oven as she continues looking over a case file Broyles had dropped off. "Um, I was baking a pie."  
  
Olivia approaches her, eyes glimmering. "Actually I think it's you."  
  
"Oh!" Astrid exclaims as Olivia dips her head low to inhale along her neckline.  
  
"Perfume?" she asks softly.  
  
"No-no, I have a new body wash," Astrid squeaks, flustered.  
  
Olivia pulls away, smiling. "Ah."  
  
***  
  
Astrid is on her knees, face pressed into a pillow as Olivia fucks her hard from behind. The strap on she's using is ridiculously large, but it's  **great**  and Olivia is beautiful and--  
  
"Oh god, harder!" she screams into the down pillow.  
  
After she's came, she gets to take Olivia from behind. Her eyes can't get enough of the other woman's body, trailing from the small of her back up her spine to her neck--  
  
"When did you get the tattoo?" she asks with a slight frown, never having noticed the orange and red marking before.  
  
Olivia turns back to look at her, eyes wide and nervous. "What?"  
  
"The tattoo on the back of your neck," Astrid says.   
  
Olivia's eyes dart nervously and Astrid mistakes it for embarrassment. "Oh, it's not real. A fake one. The niece put it on."  
  
"Kinda cool." Astrid tries to study it, but the ginger coloured hair covers it once more.  
  
"Thanks. Now stop talking and start fucking," she orders and Astrid happily oblidges.   
  
***  
  
Astrid feels  _sooo_  stupid for not realising that the Olivia she'd been involved with was actually the Olivia from the Otherside. How could she not know that?!  
  
But their Olivia is returned safe and sound, the other Olivia locked away in a secret prison cell in one of Massive Dynamic's facilities. Astrid goes to visit her sometimes, looking through the thick glass window at the woman strapped to a gurney. Her hazel eyes lock onto Astrid's and a sly smile graces her lips.   
  
"Hey, Astrid. Is that sweater new?"


End file.
